Vlad Masters
Vlad Masters, or Vlad Plasmius, is a Villain in 5 Years Later. He first appeared in Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost. He is a Half-Human/Half-Ghost from the planet Earth in the Danny Phantom Universe. Appearance In human form, Vlad has silver hair tied up into a ponytail, as a result of being infused with the ecto-acne, and a goatee. However, he has black eyebrows and a pointed nose. He has deep blue eyes and his eyes heavily outlined in black. He wears a black suit with a red handkerchief in his left breast pocket and a matching red bolo tie. The suit has three buttons. He also wears a white undershirt and black pointed shoes. In his ghost form, Vlad can be shown to be more muscular, has sky blue skin and pointed fangs. His hair is black with white stripes in the middle, pointing in a U-shape. He also has a black goatee. He wears a mostly white and black bodysuit with black gloves and boots. He also wears a black belt with a gold buckle. Lastly, he has high collar cape connected around his neck that is white in the back and red in the front. In his new suit, Vlad wears a rough red, black, and white bodysuit. He has black and gold boots and gloves. His gloves sport a small red triangle on them. He also has a black belt with the letter 'V' colored in gold. On his suit, there is a white stripe which comes up from his abdomen to his shoulders, forming a 'V' across his chest. Personality When Vlad returned from space, he seemed to be fed up with life. It seemed he didn't want to fight or join anyone, and just wanted to live his life as he did. All of this changed, after he obtained his youth and strength once more. His will to live was replenished, and he immediately seemed to be much more villainous. Vlad seems to be more confident after he's gotten his powers again. He seems to act cockier, as well. In the first fight with Danny, he went in uninformed and unprepared. Because of this, he was beaten by Danny Phantom and Ben 10, but not without a fight. Abilities *'Intangibility- '''Vlad has the ability to phase through solid objects. *'Invisibility- 'Vlad has the ability to turn invisible. *'Flight- 'Vlad has the ability fly. *'Overshadowing- 'Vlad can overshadow people, controlling people's actions. *'Ecto-Energy powers-''' ** 'Ghost Ray- '''Vlad can shoot out his ecto-energy in a form of a blast. ** '''Energy Strike- '''Vlad can channel ecto-energy through his fists to enhance his strength. ** '''Ghost Shield- '''Vlad can use his ecto-energy to make a shield that can block or deflect attacks. ** '''Ecto-Energy Constructs- '''Vlad can turn his ecto-energy into solid objects. ** '''Ecto-Energy Absorption/Redirection-' Vlad can absorb the ecto-energy of other ghosts and redirect it back at them. ** 'Ghost Stinger- '''Vlad can send out his ecto-energy in the form of electricity. ** '''Ghost Tornado- '''Vlad can spin himself at high speeds to create a tornado which can additionally generate gusts of wind and deflect incoming attacks. ** '''Ghostly Wail-' Vlad can emit his ecto-energy through his vocal chords and create a sound wave to knock down/knock out opponents. *'Duplication- '''Vlad can spit his body into duplicates of himself. *'Spectral Body Manipulation- 'Vlad can contort his body shape or form he desires. *'Shadow-''' Vlad can project one of his clones as a shadow that can phase through objects and energy which he cannot. Weaknesses * 'Anti-Ghost Weapons-' In Vlad’s ghost form, the anti-ghost weapons make him vulnerable. Some knock him unconscious, leading him to revert back to his human form. Others just limit his abilities, or remove them. * 'Echo-Ranium- '''Vlad is unable to touch substances made of Ecto-Ranium, which repels ghosts. History In ''Chapter 1: Alienated, he finally arrived at Earth after five years of floating in space. In Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost, he arrives at his old mansion, where he joins Eon after promises of power. In Chapter 3: Reunion, he has a fight with Danny and Ben, which results in him being pinned down by Gravattack. Before Danny can ask him questions, Eon comes and freezes time, and the two go through a dimensional rift. In Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods, he and Eon meet up with Technus and Dr. Animo. After Eon tells his backstory and the next part of his plans, Technus gives Vlad a new costume because his old one was destroyed after the fight with Danny and Ben. Appearances *''Chapter 1: Alienated'' (first appearance) *''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost'' *''Chapter 3: Reunion'' *''Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods'' *''Chapter 5: Oversight'' (mentioned) Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Danny Phantom Universe